


a 2am visit

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Cambridge Crew, Gen, besties, harold stop worrying, they're such a good friendship omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: harold is panicked about a date, so naturally, he goes to alfred for help at 2am
Relationships: Alfred Cheng & Harold Mukherjee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	a 2am visit

Alfred was in his bedroom as per usual, staring up at the ceiling because he had absolutely nothing better to do. Music streamed from his headphones, which were laying somewhere nearby on the bed, abandoned and wholly forgotten about.

It was 2am, and Alfred Cheng was bored out of his mind.

He could still hear other people in their dorms on the staircase; faint talking and someone listening to music much louder than he would have liked it to be. It wasn't even _good_ music.

Then, another sound came to Alfred's attention. Someone - some idiot - was walking up the stairs. At 2am. While everyone was either busy or fast asleep.

A knock on the door sounded, making Alfred lose his train of thought.

"Who the hell…?" he muttered, getting up resignedly.

And there he opened the door to Harold Mukherjee, who was grinning like the idiot he was.

Of course! Who else would be stupid enough to knock on Alfred's door at this ridiculous time?!

"What the hell do you want at this time of night, Mukherjee?" Alfred rolled his eyes and pointed to an imaginary wristwatch.

"Advice? I don't know, just let me in!" Harold said, looking pointedly behind Alfred into his room.

Alfred paused, raising an eyebrow at Harold. "Fine." He opened the door fully, letting his friend through.

“I want to take Bertie on a date.” Harold said as he walked in, holding his breath. A thud sounded, and Harold turned to see that Alfred had dropped a huge textbook.

“A date?! That’s what you came here, at 2am, to ask me about? Me? I’ve never dated anyone before, Mukherjee.” Alfred still had an eyebrow raised at him, reminding Harold a bit of his younger brother.

“I know, I know, you’re just better than me at… not flipping out and completely messing something as huge as this up. Please, I’m not sure what to do!” Harold stopped mid-flow, and then added reluctantly, “I’ll do your maths homework if you help me?”

Alfred jumped up at the last bit, grinning, “Done, Mukherjee! Now, are you thinking… like a conventional date, or something cute just for you two idiots…? What’re you thinking?” He paced around Harold, suddenly invested in helping his best friend.

Harold grinned back, “Something cute and special for us, you know? But I don’t know what kind of unique thing he’d like. I need it to be special, Alf.” The grin on his face slowly turned into a look of worry, his eyebrows furrowing. 

Alfred looked intrigued for a moment and then said, “He’s a nerd for history stuff. You know… monarchs and Tudors and that kind of thing, right?” 

“Yeah, but how do I make a date for him to do with that sort of stuff? It’s not like I’m going to behead and divorce him!” 

“In that order?” Alfred joked. Harold deadpanned.

“No, not ever, Alfred. I don’t know how to set up a good date, even if it’s a good idea!” Harold’s voice went up several octaves and his dark eyes widened.

“You’ll know what to do, you’re the smartest person I know. Look, Mukherjee, even if you do end up completely failing,” Alfred sighed at Harold’s panicked expression and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder reassuringly, “Not that you will, by the way! I’m saying even if you do, what really matters is that it’s you two. Because I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, and in the end he’ll be happy that you at least got to spend time with him. You’re both idiots in your own weird ways, so I’m sure Bertie will appreciate whatever you decide to do for him.”

Alfred grinned at his friend, who smiled back at him, “Thank you, Alfred. I know what to do now. I think I love him, and I want to make this special.”

“I don’t care about love or any of that bullshit, Mukherjee.” Alfred saw his friend’s shoulders droop slightly, so he quickly amended it, “But you two are… cute, I guess. Now get out, I’m busy.”

“Busy staring at the ceiling?”

“Yes, Mukherjee.”

Alfred pushed his friend out the door, saying, “Remember that you owe me maths homework, so good luck!”

Harold muttered swearwords under his breath as he walked back to his dorm, a grin plastered on his face.

Alfred laid back on his bed, glad he had a friend like Harold, no matter how ridiculous his friend was.


End file.
